


Homestuck one-shots

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All characters - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, babysitting au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I will be doing homestuck one-shots for any and all homestuck couples<br/>Requests are welcome/needed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dave x Karkat: The Breakfast Cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! BlueKittenWorks here!  
> Some one-shots will be mine/others will be requests  
> (For now, you can leave a request in the comments, I guess?)

"Dave!"Oh shit, that sound is never good.It was never good when Bro said it,and it isn't good when Karkat says it."Dave..."The angry troll marches in your room."Sup"You say and look up."Where the fuck is my movies?" He growls. "You mean the trash by the TV? I just put where it belongs:in the trash."You remained stoic even though you wanted to laugh.You never threw it in the trash, you weren't suicidal. Karkat looks ready to burst. You sighed and closed your eyes.For some reason you felt like shit and your head was pounding.Well, actually you knew what, but you never told karkat, you just called it a 'low mood'. What seemed like a good idea yesterday (messing with karkat) came to bite you in the ass."Dave..."Karkat said in his usual shouty voice."They're under my bed, go away I don't feel well.""no shit,"He replies,"Dave it's two in the afternoon and you haven't gotten out of bed all day.If you were sick, you would've pestered me to look after you. What's up?"Karkat ends his little speech."Nah, dude, I'm just....gonna lie here"You didn't wanna do anything, maybe die, you didn't have the energy.  
Karkat leaves your room.You raise an eyebrow but then go back to trying to sleep. "Hey, asshole, move over."You here Karkat's voice . You sit up and move over as Karkat slides over with a bottle of AJ and ironic pancakes.You take sip of the AJ but refuse to touch the rest, instead you cuddle up next to Karkat.You look up and see a rolled up pancake in Karkat's mouth.He turns towards you and you bite the other end. You continue like this until your lips meet and then proceed to a make-out session. "Feeling better?" Karkat whispers. "Yeah.Much better."You say.  
Needless to say you and Karkat spent the whole day under the covers making out and eating pancakes.


	2. Sollux x Karkat: Attention-seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!My first request! I am way to excited about this.-.Solkat for me will always be a blackrom couple (but who am I kidding? Every couple with Karkat in it is a blackromxD).  
> Thanks to GeminiGuardian98 for the request/being my first request.

Sollux sat at his computer;it looked like he was having trouble with a code.It would be a complete dick move for you to mess with him right now.So you do."Hey Sol! You've been on the computer since yesterday.Go get a fucking life already,"You sneer."Karkat,"he says and pauses for a second,"th'hut up"."What's wrong?, grumpy"you pout."Grumpy?, Wow, that wa'th lame,"and now it was Sollux's turn to sneer."Oh yeah?Well, look who's calling who lame, loser." You try to distract him from his work."KK, not now I'm bu'thy."Sollux returns to the computer with wave of his hand."WOW, what does a troll have to do for attention around here?"You say to no-one.Sollux turns around in his chair. "You know what, Karkat?,"He say dramatically,"...get th'ome popcorn I'm gonna put a movie on."The words throw you off a bit."What?"You question. "Go...get...th'ome....popcorn,okay?"He says slowly.You growl and go get the popcorn.  
When you get back Sollux is on the couch with a blanket on."Quickly! I'm gonna pre'thth play without you, a'ththhole,"He grins.You settle down next to him, cuddling into his side.He pressed play anx suddenly bee movie came on...again. "Oh Fuck no!"You yell and jump off the couch.But somehow Sollux gets you first and due to his height he can wrap his legs around yours and wraps his arms around you.Now you are stuck in the wierdest cuddle ever, watching bee movie for the 22nd, with a wierdo giggling 'bee'th' under his his breath but , hey, at least you got his attention. You grin, because, your pretty sure you won this round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw I do check for spelling errors but I can reread what I wrote so sorry for spelling errors.  
> And I will write in the troll's speaking quirk as long as you can read it.  
> E.g:I won't write in caps lock for Karkat's loudness or Dave's lack of punctuation but I will write in Sollux's lisp or Eridan's ww/vv


	3. Rose xKanaya : I always forgive you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks they are such a perfect couple, like they always understand each other and hardly ever fight.But doesn't that sound unrealistically dull?

Rose looked over to Kanaya.They were both sitting on the couch in there mansion house. Rose earns a lot of money as a famous psychologist and Kanaya was a famous fashion designer. Thier dreams came true while they were together and they couldn't ask for more. Except maybe a cure for Rose's drinking problem and Kanaya's anxiety.Rose was busy with her knitting and Kanaya was reading a book."Hey Kanaya, um, is that book interesting? "Rose asks, in a feeble attempt to start a conversation."Yes, but the party starts soon, and I better get done."Kanaya recalls and stands up to get done. Rose starts to do the same.Soon they are done, Rose in her long red dress with a slit just below the thigh and Kanaya had on a deep purple dress that flowed outwards a little as it went down.The top looked puffy-ish and a light purple ribbon tied around the waist."You look lovely"Rose said to Kanaya."So do you,"Kanaya smiled and they kissed.They left for the party which was Aradia's farewell.No-one sees much of Aradia because she is always travelling, but when she is here she gives the best advice and is a best friend to everyone.This time she will be on a two year trip that may be dangerous so she wanted to say farewell.At the party they greeted Aradia and talked.Then Kanaya went to fuss about her hair and dress and make-up."Kan, you look fine"Rose said and sent her girlfriend a reassuring smile. "Now,"Rose said as they exited the bathroom, "I'm going for a drink.""Rose, No"Kanaya says firmly, putting a hand on her shoulder."Relax, Kanaya, I'll be fine, just one."Rose takes Kanaya's hand a gives it a gentle kiss.She smiles at Kanaya and heads for the bar.Kanaya swears she almost melts at the smile Rose gives, and goes to talk to Aradia and Karkat.An hour later and Rose is hammered.She giggles at something not remotely funny and asks for another drink."Rose...you promised"Kanaya sighs."Sorry, Kan-Kan"Rose giggles.Kanaya sighs at the awful nickname and goes to bid farewell to Aradia on both her and Rose's behalf and goes to take Rose back."Kan-Kan! I want another one"Rose says childishly as Kanaya drags her away."No Rose"Kanaya says and Rose pouts.They enter the apartment and Rose immediately stumbles around.Rose attempts to open the wine cabinet but Kanaya quickly rushes over to stop her, thinking how can she even find it in her drunken state.She eventually lugs her onto the couch.You look at Rose's peaceful face, the occasional 'hic' making you laugh."I love you, Rose"Kanaya says softly.All of a sudden she is pulled into a bear hug from rose.Kanaya struggled but could not get out.She giggled and stopped struggling, opting for sleep instead. Listening to Rose's snore, Kanaya drifted off to sleep, knowing that that she will be awake soon by one of the two falling off eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really start planning things instead of doing it within a hour.  
> Because it feels rushed/things need explaining.


	4. Terezi x Dave : See the love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personally I do not like this ship or any ship with Dave in it (besides DaveKat and Brodave, obviously)

Blackness.It's always there, it's all I ever see.I knew it was foolish, staring at the sun.I could've seen everything and anything I wanted to, and now I can't. But I'm not allowed to sulk about it.Not anymore, Dave won't let me."Hey TZ, you're awfully quiet"Dave said sarcastically.I grinned and stretch out my arms.I knew my way around the house, but it was much more fun to have Dave guide me.A pair of arms snake around my hips and I'm pulled forward.I wrapped my arms around his neck and basically waltz around the place."You hungry?"Dave asked after a while."I wanna draw"I replied.He let go and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards probably the Drawing Room.He let me down and I felt around for a crayon.Feeling one I grinned and began to scribble."That's a dog"Dave guessed my drawing."It's a cat"I grinned then cackled."Same thing,"Dave huffed. "You're getting better though"I say just before a pair of lips crash into mine.The pair of chapped lips brush over mine and the smell of aviator shades blocking his eyes.A smirk forms over his face and I can smell the arrogance.I faked gagged saying,"yuck, arrogance smell".Dave laughed and I quickly stole his glasses away. The first few times I did it he completely froze up, but now he is okay. I sniffed at his eyes, because I love the way they are red like my glasses."Love you, Dave"I whisper while leaning my for head on his."Love you too, TZ"He whispers.I loved when he calls me that, it sounds like I have a cool nickname and not like I'm a blind girl called Terezi.He picks me up but scramble down and we walk to the bedroom, ready to sleep.


	5. Babysitting AU! (fluff!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a video like this and decided have my own spin on it.  
> The next one will go back to ships  
> Sorry Roxy,Jake,Jane or Dirk aren't in this ( way too many kids  
> And all kids have their original parents  
> Basicly a typical AU

''Okay kids!Why don't we all play a game!"The babysitter said.She had light brown hair and blue eyes.A 3 sweep old Sollux asked:''I'th it a computer game?".The babysitter(whose name was April) laughed,''no,it's hide and seek!".The rest of the kids cheered and a few(namely Sollux,Eridan and Karkat)groaned.''Ironically I liked this game,I'm good at it,''Dave said blatantly.April rushed to the wine cabinet to stop Vriska and Terezi(who had Rose show her where it is) opening the wine cabinet.''Minxy!I can't watch 16 kids myself!''But the purple haired girl just slept on.''Dave seeks!''Jade giggles.''But he always finds us so quickly''John whines''Not my fault you're so loud''Dave replied.''But no one else wants to!''Jade protested and everybody nodded.Aradia said something in Japanese. ''English Aradia,geez,and at least make it understandable,''Vriska rolled her eyes.Aradia glared and then said,with actually good English,''Who will help Dave?Because he can't look for 19 people by himself'''I'll help the idiot,''Karkat grumbled and stood next to Dave.Dave gave a slight nod at Karkat to show his approval at the choice,as coolkids are known to do.At once Dave and Karkat turned to the nearest wall and started counting to thirty.The rest of the kids scrambled around the mansion(Rose's mom's mansion,as it was big enough for all the kids)looking for a spot.Kanaya and Rose hid in her mom's library,reading books and enjoying each other's company(as usual).Aradia was fighting with Vriska while Terezi tried to get her away and hiding(which meant they were found first).Sollux and Eridan were fighting in hushed whispers over nonsense,though Dave still heard them and with massive skill came up behind them;shouted 'boo!' and scared them half to death.Nepeta had somehow fallen asleep on Equius's head/a little on his back.Equius himself was on top of a wardrobe in one of the rooms.Tavros had covered his eyes with his hands while Fereri tried to comfort him.He hated hide and seek because Dave always scared him by jumping out of nowhere.Which is exactly what Dave did. Gamzee was a little harder to find but Karkat knew exactly where he was.Gamzee wasin the kitchen with a bottle of Faygo trying to get the the sulphor slime but failing. Last but not least was Jade and John who sneaked into the backyard.Technically this isn't allowed so they took the longest to find.Soon everyone was found and it was nap time.They put out so many mattresses that the floor looked like it was made out of it."Okay kids! Nap time!"April called. "Awww"The kids collectively sigh and a few yawned."We're not even tired!"Called Jade,Terezi , Vriska and Aradia."We must not go against the person in charge", Rose chimed in."Get out your sleeping buddies and lay down,"April said,"and thank you, Rose".Eventually everyone was lying down on a pillow with a blanket around them.The trolls had plushies that loeked like their guardians.Jade had a squiddle and Jasper slept by Rose.On other days when Jasper wasn't there she slept with a normal pink and purple teddy bear.John had a Harlequin which he reluctantly kept and Dave as usual showed up with a smuppet."Dave!,"April scolds,"I told you many times before you can't bring a *smuppet* here!"."But Bro said I can!"Dave said."I havs nothing else to bring!"Dave said on the verge of tears at not being allowed to have the red smuppet.April took no notice of this because of the glasses and replied sympathetically,"Well, I'm sorry, Dave, why don't you ask Rose for something?"."No,"Dave said stubbornly and laid down.With everyone asleep April finally got a break.A half an hour break which felt shorter than that.A loud yawn sounded across the room. Then another.And another. And another.April sighed and waitd for everyone to wake up."Okay, "April said eventually,"Time to pack up!".There was a loud groan from someone (probably Eridan or John who dislike cleaning up) and everyone got to work."Okay we might have time for one last game!"April said.Just as someone tried to suggest a game there was a knock at the door.April answered the door."Oh,Aradia!,"April called,"Vriska, Terezi and Gamezee!".The there come running."Hey Rad-girl! Ready?"Latula asks Terezi."Sure! Bye Vriska, Aradia,"Terezi nods and leaves."Oh, no, where's Gamezee now?"April sighed."Here!"Karkat called, pulling over Gamezee."Thank you, brother,"Kurloz adresses Karkat."I hope he wasn't to much trouble, goodbye, sister."He adds to the babysitter."None at all!"She replies politely as the leaves. While that happened Vriska and Aradia left and the rest of the trolls' siblings showed up.As they said their goodbyes and promises of meeting agian tomorrow."U-um, see you tomorrow, Dave" Karkat says in a normal voice (which must have been whispering)."See you Karkles"Daves says as Kankri pulls Karkat away."Come on,"Kankri says,"we gotta go!."Cronus laughs,"Prissy as always, Kan?"."Bye, Kanaya,see you tomorrow, I persume?" Rose asks."Yes, Rose, tomorrow." After the commotion only the four friends were left. "Wahh!, I don't wanna go just yet, why don't we have more time?"Whined John."I know!," added Jade,"I wanna play more!."."Come now, there is always tomorrow, and the little time we have now, "Rose smiled, trying to cheer them up."Right, Dave,"Rose asks Dave."Yes,"Dave said, sadness evident in his voice. "Dave?,"Rose questioned but at that moment the others enters."Jake/Jane!"John and Jade yell together and go to hug their siblings.Dirk and Dave nod at each other."Roxy's in the house!!!"Roxy laughed. "I'm sorry but we can't stay long"Jane said."Aww miss ya already"Roxy replied with a pout."Thank you,April, I hope they weren't too much trouble" Jake thanked April."Oh, they were angels"April grinned.Dirk put his arm around Jake."Yeah, what he said, but for Dave."Dirk said."Another thing,"April started,"Dave brought a smuppet. Again."Dirk huffed,"I'm sorry, I don't live with Dave and Bro anymore. I can't help you there, but I'll try.Come on Dave, we're leaving."And so everyone left except for Roxy and Rose who waved farewell to the others.April and Minxy left with a sigh, ready for tomorrow, and doing the same thing over again.


	6. Karkat x Eridan:The fault in his confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wierdly,I am pretty proud at how this turned out.  
> Also sorry lots of POV switches and i have ne beta or spellcheck.  
> Alternative universe no Sgrub

Eridan was always confident, sure of himself.At least, he was when he called himself a prince, when he stood up for himself against Vriska's sharp tongue.He was sure that he was over Sollux, he was confident when he asked Karkat out.He was sure he liked that dress, but showing it to Karkat?That's were he faltered.  
But he knew it was something he loved and wanted to try often.He couldn't hide this from Karkat,especially now that Karkat was living with him in his respriteblock.He decided to do this today,while Karkat was doing nothing and therefore at hime all day.He was off from his duties today too.He wasn't very confident,but he'd be damned if he didn't try.He then proceeded to slip into his favourite outfit.... ~~~~~Now,TO KARKAT!!~~~~~  
Karkat sat at his desk,lazily watching on his husktop.He hadn't seen Eridan much today,after breakfast Eridan seemed to vanish.He wanted to check on Eridan,but he thought that might be too clingy.Usually he'd be at Thurshcutioner Studies but he had the day off.'A day spent with Eridan....'  
Karkat thought with a frown.He wanted to text his moirail,Kanaya,to see what to do but he was worried he would interrupt her studies.With a sigh Karkat turned back to the rom-com,watching the rustblood servant secretly meet up with the violet blood prince.  
Which reminded him of Eridan.'So the lowly servant gets up to look for the prince'Karkat thinks with a huff,getting up and searching for Eridan.  
~~~~~Now,TO ERIDAN!!~~~~~  
Eridan looked down at his outfit with a smile,it made him feel confident and comfortable and warm.With this he felt ready to face Karkat,with this he felt ready to face the world,come hell or high water,with this-Eridan stared in horror at the open door.And then at Karkat,to scared to place the emotion flittering across his face.'This is a horrible idea,I can't,I got to get out of this!'Eridan felt ready for the earth to swallow him up or he would jump down the nearest volcano.  
~~~~~Now,TO KARKITTY!!~~~~~  
Karkat looked on in amazment at Eridan's new outfit.He had a thin white long sleeved top that hung off his shoulders and reached his knees in a dress like fashion.Black tights('and were they tight'Karkat admired')and Eridan decided to go barefeet.Hus hair was no longer gelled up but in a loose ponytail that barely reache below his neck.  
All in all,Karkat had to say Eridan was beautiful,he couldn't help staring a bit.But seeing Eridan look at him with horror and a face saying he wanted the ground to swallow him up right about now,Karkat snapped out of his stupor. "E-ridan,you...."Karkat tried to say,but was cut off by Eridan."Kar!I-I,please don't be mad,i,um.Well you see this can be explained,I wanted to show you...."  
Karkat smiled,"You look beautiful,Eridan.You're too good for our own good,nooksniffer,"Karkat half tried to regain his senses by half-heartedly insulting Eridan.Eridan chuckled. Eridan walked over to where Karkat was standing."Please say you'll be doing this more often"Karkat said,trying to get a good look behind.Eridan laughed at Karkat and hugged himmKarkat hugged back,burying hisface in Eridan's neck. "Is that my favourite spray you said you'd never wear?" Karkat asks innocently,half mumbling. "OH MY GOG!SERIOUSLY KAR?"Eridan lets go and walks away,leaving Karkat to laugh to himself.


	7. Dave x John: Hi,nice to prank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow.um,this*really*isn't my ship,sorry.I just *can't.  
> Also sorry for the none-regular updates.This meant to be a place to put little scenes that i couldn't add in whatever story i have.Also writers' block and coming up with a scene for....this....  
> Also!Alternative universe,no trolls.

John giggled madly to himself.He was hiding in the bushes waiting for his friend, Shouty Mcnubs.He had an epic prank awaiting the shouty kid.The moment he entered the door red glitter would rain down on him.He knew for some reason Shouty hated the colour red,and combined with the glitter legend to take days to come off would definately make him see red.Soon Karkat came walking down,his obnoxiously loud voice giving him away.But there was also someone there qith him.A new guy.John peered at him curiously.He had aviator shades and a broken disc t-shirt.His hair was a cute bedhead style that John couldn't get enough of.He barely noticed them pass him towards Karkat's house door."....Dude!I get to see your house!I'm going in."The kid ran to the door.John stopped listening to his smooth voice and started listening to his words just in time to catch the last few words."Hey no!"John jumped out and screamed but to no avail.He and opened the door and red glitter fell straight on top of him.For a few seconds eveyone just stood there.Then the guy roared with laughter,"O-oh my god,this is hilarious!"."JOHN,What.Did.You.Do!?" Karkat glared,"I have to put up with him,now you?In one day?".John stuttered out something. The coolkid walked up to him with coolness that should be impossible when you have red glitter all over him."My name's Dave,Dave Strider"He introduced himself,"And you are?".He raised a single perfect eyebrow."John Egbert,nice to prank you"John said,a goofy grin appearing."You have potential"Dave chuckled.  
"John....was that meant for me?"Karkat asked in a deadly quiet voice."Uhhh....it's....better if you didn't know about that."John hastily replied.Dave chuckled and Karkat shouted ad headed inside.  
"Hey....John,wanna head inside?,"Dave motioned towards the door,"We're gonna play movie games."John gave a buck-tooth smile,"Sure!". Dave grabbed his hand and headed inside.That fact that they both felt this was the start of something great was left unnoticed.


	9. Dave x Karkat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in sooo long.I just couldn't finish any chapters but, just as predicted, DaveKat saves the day! (I loves DaveKat)  
> P.S I realised this Karkat can be seen as human or troll

"Dave Where the fuck are you taking me?"I say as Dave gently takes my shoulders and leads me forward. I step carefully because I can't see due to the blindfold Dave put on my face."Okay, okay watch the step,"He says and half lifts you over the step to make sure you didn't fall."Are we outside? Strider, where the fuck are you taking me? Is this some kind of occult thing? Oh fuck St-"I begin to say as a breeze hits my face but get cut off by his insufferable voice."Dude calm down, you will see pretty soon...."I don't like the sound of that.  
I like the sound of his voice (although it's sometimes annoying) not the sentence though.His laugh may be the best and rarest thing you ever heard-"We're here"Dave cuts off my lovely daydream.Although I can't remember due to daydreaming I'm pretty sure we didn't walk far."Douchebag if this is more fuckery I'll-" The blindfold was taken off to the most beautiful sight I have ever seen.  
It wasn't the trees with the cherry blossoms falling gracefully from the tree, or the fact it was in my back yard that never looked that beautiful before.Nor was it the gray picnic blanket with a basket full of my favorite foods that made the sight beautiful.It was the person in front of me, looking at me expectantly with deep crimson eyes.His bleach-blonde hair messy and shirt as ironic as ever.  
"You....don't have your glasses on,"I half say/half praise with a smile."Yep!,"He says and grins,"all for you Karkles.I heard you had a bad day and to make it up to you, hope you like it a-and I have ironic strawberries and dipping chocolate." I laugh and let myself get dragged towards the picnic for examination. I snicker at the half-hidden price tag which I'm not sure is meant to be ironic or not.Dave blushes and slyly moves it out of sight.Guess not then.Dave sits next to me and sifts nearer.  
"What the fuck are you gonna do, Bulg-" Suddenly a strawberry is shoved in my mouth.I grumble at him but all he does is laugh.He cuddles up next to me and I sigh contently.Well, I would if I wasn't taking another chocolate covered strawberry.You hope Dave will do this again sometime. For now, you praise him with a kiss....


	10. Nepeta x Equius: Moirails to Matesprites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request!:3 and about Nep too~  
> I regret saying ALL ships are welcome. I don't regret writing it but,damn that writer's block.  
> Agian,sorry for no beta,i might look back on this and fix some errors.

Nepeta stared at Equius.His strong arms picking up heavy metal.Even his sweating was more of a turn-on.She giggled and walked over to her crush."Equius"She called,hugging him from behind.He smiled and turned around, gently grabbing Nep and by the hips and setting her down in front of him.Either Nep was really small,or Equius was really tall becuase they were a head and a half apart in height.Both knew they were beginning to edge into matespriteship with their comforting silences and touches,be it hand holding,picking up Nep,or just brushing up agianst each other. Nep pouted at this obvious height difference.Equius straightened her her hat before looking away.Nep realized she liked Equius' firm touch."Eq,I'm going to Terezi's to RP,"Nep said in her cutest voice."Nepeta I do not believe in you having to be friends with...them." Nep sighed."AC wants to know if she can stay by CT?"Nep's voice was hopeful."Yes,you can." Equius said.The robot got up and said something along the lines of 'Hi....serve....Nepeta' before it crashed.Equius sighed but Nepeta gasped."You,built a robot for me!?"Nep looked shocked."Hm,well,yes,I can't stay by your side forever.We do have different living spaces,"Equius looked nervous,he had started sweating agian."Equius!How thoughtful!I love it!Even....if it's not finished," Nep had swung her arms around Equius' neck the second she started talking.She did say the last part quietly,but never letting go of Equius.They stared at each other for a long moment before Equius wrapped his arms around Nep's waist and they kissed.They kiss felt like it went on for enternity and not a few seconds.She giggled at the reference to Karkat's 'shitty rom-coms'."Nepeta....' Equius breathed."So,now,are we...?"Nep asked in an equally quiet voice.They remained in that position."Only if you want to," Equius murmured,leaning in for another kiss,only to be met with a shout."YESS!!!AC shouts in victory!"Nep leaped and jumped around.Equius chuckled,yes,this was better.He couldn't imagine burdening the hyper troll with his problems.She leaped into his arms and kissed him. Yes,he liked this better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually fun.  
> Also,Nep does get slightly bruised as she dod set up lesson for Equius to be gentle and because Nep is strong.For Equius.


	11. Dave x Karkat: Perfect

It just took that one moment, watching him walk in, in all his graceful stupidly. He stops and greeted Jade, a flicker of a smile on his face.His douche-y shades land on you before he turns away. With all his grace he walks over to the group on the far right, where you can barely identify John and Vriska and four others.He makes a bad joke and eveyones laughs, he doesn't.He moves to the other group but almost immediately walks away.He strides over to you.You stare at him, he gives a stuttered 'what's up?' and you try to regain your senses. You half snap out of your euphoria trance and tell him to go away.He smiles a tiny bit and your heart flutters in a way you know you will never stop liking.No moves to stand next to you.You take a moment to think about him.In all the things you seen in your life,he was the one thing that was utterly prefect.  
  
POV change I walked into the room,ready for the party.I was never included in the groups much,even if they contained all my friends and best friend.I stood by one group not really entertained by the conversation.I cracked a mindless joke.After it lost it's humor i moved on to a different group. Rose's group.They make me feel kind of dumb so I avoid them.I go to my grumpy little crush.I stuttered out a 'what's up'.Way to go,coolkid.He thinks your wierd now.


	12. HAPPY NEW YEARS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a great new years and to celebrate-I'll write about my favourite ship.  
> DaveKat forever!  
> I thought this was a funny little idea I wrote I less than half an hour.

You.were.wasted.The champange,whatever that guy gave you in a flask(which you only took as a result of five champange glasses Kanaya made you drink with her and Rose).So,as anyone could tell,you were not in your right mind.You stumbled around a bit,giggled with Roxy and Calliope (Caliborn?)and headed over your crush.Dave Strider,you had a major crush on him,and as the countdown started,your drunken state would not let this opprituinity slip by.  
THREE...  
TWO...  
ONE...  
Everyone cheered.Dave turned around.Your lips met his.Time stopped.Everything went so fast.You could honestly say you did not know what happened although you would never forget the taste.Apple Juice with something incredibly sweet.You loved it.And so the rest of the night was spent in a blur,and you woke up the next morning,Major hangover and next to Dave.  
"Happy new years,Karkles"He said and kissed you.All you did was groan,kiss him back,turn around go back to sleep,lulled by Dave's laughter.


End file.
